A Numbah 4 And 3 Story
by MaD DiAnA
Summary: Numbah 4 loves Numbah 3 will he tell her? The T.N.D is taking a vacation at the Rainbow Monkey Resort it has a Hotel water park everything! Numbah 3 kissed Numbah 4 by accident how will he react? Does Numbah 3 like him?{p.s They Are TEENS!}
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Numbah 4 loves Numbah 3 will he tell her? The KND is taking a vacation at the Rainbow Monkey Resort it has a Hotel water park everything! Numbah 3 kissed Numbah 4 by accident how will he react? Does Numbah 3 like him who knows? (Until you read it) -.-  
  
p.s They are Teens Numbah 4 is taller then Numbah 3 now!! woohoo!! who wants a yahoo!? ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------  
  
Numbah 3 was on the couch reading a comic about Rainbow Monkeys and Numbah 4 was taking a nap he was sitting on the couch next to Numbah 3, Then Numbah 3 put down the comic and put her head on the Arm Rest sleeping...  
  
4 minutes later  
  
Numbah 4 was lying on the couch now and Numbah 3 was on top of him her cheek on his cheek Numbah 1 and 2 were laughing there heads off silently Numbah 1 took a picture.  
  
Numbah 4 woke up "Huh?..UHHHHHH....help.."  
  
Numbah 1 took Numbah 3 off silently and carried her to her room and laid her on her bed and covered her with a blanket Numbah 1 went downstairs chuckling Numbah 4 was staring at Numbah 1 in a mad way "Why did you put us in that position!?!?!" Numbah 4 yelled "Numbah 1 and me didn't do anything we found you like that!" Numbah 2 said he got up from the floor...  
  
Numbah 3 woke up she looked around what im i doing here i thought i was down stairs taking a nap... She got up and went down stairs 1,2,4 and looked at her "Yes?, did i miss anything?" Numbah 4 shook his head no  
  
Numbah 1 and 2 started giggling "Ahem, we have a meeting today" "Yaaaa! meeting!! Numbah 5!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Numbah 5 came down "Yea!?" "We have a meeting!" Numbah 3 said Numbah 5 sat down Numbah 1 cleared his throat "we have a 5-week vacation away from this tree house and trouble!" everyone screamed happily "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Numbah 4 fell over anime style  
  
Numbah 3 said "are we going to a hotel?" "yup" Numbah 1 said "in fact were going to Rainbow Monkey Resort!" Numbah 1 added everyone started packing Numbah 4 was done,  
  
Numbah 3 took a shower and Numbah 4 got up and went to the bathroom and saw Kuki taking a shower what a really hot body....she isn't fat she is fairly thin... Kuki looked his way "Numbah 4 is that you? What are you doing here?!" she looked out from behind the shower curtain he wasn't there he ran to his room and shut the door.. i thought he was there hmmm.... kuki thought she went back to taking a shower  
  
"Im such a pervert" he yelled to himself he banged his head against the wall  
  
10 minutes later  
  
Kuki got out of the shower and dried herself "Number 4 can you come in her please?" Kuki yelled Numbah 4 went in and saw her wrapped in a towel "Ummm, yes Kuki?" Numbah 4 asked, she shoved Numbah 4 on her beanbag he fell with a plop on her bean bag oh no here it comes she might...might kiss me he thought  
  
"I want you to see some on my swim suits i got and i want your honest opinion about them okie??" she told him "Oh, sure..." Kuki went in the walk in closet and came out in 8 seconds his bottom jaw dropped he looked at her up and down slowly oh my god...he thought. 


	2. Chapter 2!

Diana0101: Man that sucked it was so short!!  
  
Numbah 4: Tell meh about it!!  
  
Diana0101: Grrrr....Well anywho! Sorry about not updating...thanks for the reviews -looks at small amount of reviews- it took me err...4 years to read them....phew!..  
  
Numbah 4: It was only 4 of them you stupid dunce! -Kicks leg-  
  
Diana0101: OWWIEEE!!! -Falls over- ----------------------  
  
Review: Well Numbah 3 bought some swim suits and asked Numbah 4 to tell her his honest opinion. Numbah 5 was gone! No flames -duck for cover-  
  
"I want you to see some on my swim suits i got and i want your honest opinion about them okie??" she told him "Oh, sure..." Kuki went in the walk in closet and came out in 8 seconds his bottom jaw dropped he looked at her up and down slowly oh my god...he thought.  
  
She spun around with a flourish Numbah 4 stared at her she wore a red 2 piece with light red hearts on it  
  
"Wow..." he mumbled under his breath "well, what do you think?" Numbah 3 asked politely, Numbah 4 flinched at well...you know.... The top part...He looked at her in the eye "I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I...like It.."  
  
He got up he was in front of her he walked around her and started walking backwards toward the door his back bumped into the door he smiled in a goofy way he tried to open the door Huh!? It's locked? He thought  
  
Numbah 3 opened it "You twisted the doorknob the wrong way silly!" Numbah 3 giggled Numbah 4 blushed intensely and left her room and went down stairs to the living room he sat on the couch  
  
Numbah 4 stuck his hand under the couch and tried to pull out something "GET OUT HERE YOU STUPID..." he tried to yank out something but it refused.. Numbah 4 got up and tried to yank It.. RIPPPPPPPP! He looked at it "NOO!!!!" He looked at the comic he ripped in half.... His favorite comic he grabbed the remains of the comic and heaved it (threw it with extreme force) out the window.  
  
Numbah 1 looked out the window "Umm Numbah 4? Why did you throw you favorite comic out the window?" Numbah 4 pushed the couch in position and jumped on the couch landing facedown "don't talk to meh.." He said in a muffled voice...  
  
Numbah one asked politely "What did i say to say when you tell someone to do something?"  
  
"Potatoes?" Numbah 4 asked in a muffled voice he sat up with a confused expression..  
  
"No..." Numbah 1 said  
  
"Pass the Potatoes!" Numbah 4 said  
  
"No..."  
  
"Pin the tail on the donkey?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Uhhh... 31?" "No.. You're supposed to say, Please" Numbah 1 said  
  
"Ohh! Will you get the hell away from meh for 15 minutes?...please?.." Numbah 4 said in a I-didn't-kill-the-cat tone of voice "Sure.." He went upstairs Numbah 3 slid down the railing and landed with a cartwheel she sat next to Numbah 4 "Hello Wally!" Numbah 4 looked at her nervously "Yes k-k-k- kuki?" Wally asked  
  
"Why are you sweating?" Numbah 1,2,5 peeked the heads out of the kitchen and said "OoOoOoOoOoOo Wally has a crush, Wally has a Crush!" They sang "Grrrr....Shut up!!!!!" Numbah 4 got up and went to his room and slammed the door....  
  
Numbah 4 was sitting on the wrestling match looking out the window his room was dark he got used to it Numbah 1 forgot to screw a new light bulb anyways..  
  
"Hey...sorry if i embarrassed you.." A silent voice from behind said.. "Huh?" He looked around he didn't see anyone he got up and turned the lamp on he had on his desk He looked at his wrestling match no one was there..  
  
"Strange" He mumbled he sat on his desk and got a new, fresh piece of paper and wrote  
  
If the love i had for you Turned into water The world would drown  
  
Numbah 4 practiced writing it in cursive it all turned out to look like a bunch of letters exploded on his paper...  
  
He got up and threw away the paper away and practiced shadow boxing (when you fight your shadow ^-^)  
  
"Could i try?" Somebody asked from behind He turned around and gasped..  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Diana0101: Okay that was a little longer...  
  
Numbah 4: By a sentence!  
  
Diana0101: I Aint writing the next chapter until i get a milkshake from a special person.. -Looks at you-  
  
Numbah 4: -Threw a piece of toast- Fetch you stupid mutated thing!  
  
Diana0101: -Gets piece of toast and throws at Numbah 4 - Well anywho wait until maybe in a week or so and i will see if i can get my lazy a$$ off the playstation and make Chappie 3!  
  
Numbah 4: Why don't you get a PS2 their way better..  
  
Diana0101: FUCK PS2 BUYERS!! THERE A WASTE OF A LIFETIME...anywho come and visit ounce and a while until then, Power to the Playstation buyers! ------------------------------------------ 


	3. Chapter 3!

Diana0101: Hello, im back! With chapter 2 aren't you proud of me?  
  
Number 4: Sure Whatever and im Queen Elizabeth.  
  
Diana0101: You are!?!? Hi!!  
  
Number 4: No you idiot Im being sarcastic!  
  
Diana0101: Ohh.well my friend Jager92 wanted me to say hi to you, you are 'his' inspiration.  
  
Number 4: Cool! I GOT A FAN!! NANANANA!!!  
  
Diana0101: Grrr.well anyway enjoy chapter 3.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Review: He got up and threw away the paper away and practiced shadow boxing (when you fight your shadow ^-^)  
  
JUST A REMINDER THEY ARE TEENS!!!!!!!! SO THERE IN THE T.N.D!!!!!!  
  
"Could i try?" Somebody asked from behind He turned around and gasped.  
  
There stood Numbah 3 waiting patiently for an answer "umm, well its kinda hard for beginners like you but lets see what your made of.." Numbah 4 said in a challenging voice  
  
"Pillow Power!" Numbah 3 cheered "Huh?" Numbah 4 said, Numbah 3 whacked with a pillow  
  
"Oww.." he murmured "It's on now!" Numbah 4 yelled and picked up a pillow and gave her 2 whacks now feathers were flying all over the place  
  
5 minutes later  
  
"It's time to go! its 7:00 am comeone lets go on our trip to the Water Hotel!!" Number 1 yelled from downstairs  
  
"Well, thats our call.." Numbah 4 and 3 put the pillows on the floor not caring that theres a moutain of feathers on the floor  
  
Numbah 4 got his suitcase from the floor "What's in there?" Numah 3 asked "Boxing Gloves and well..mah clothes" he blushed Numbah 3 giggled and jumped off the wrestling match and went to her room and grabbed her 3 suitcases ( 2 of them are full of teddy bears ^-^ )  
  
She took 2 steps at a time when she went downstairs zooming past Numbah 2 and 4 "Well she must be exicted.." Numbah 2 suggested (yes, numbah 2 is in this story not only 3 and 4. )  
  
she went outside with Numbah 1 and 5 and she saw them holding hands Numbah 1 looked at her and yanked his hand away and ran it through his hair (Numbah 1 has hair! ) Numbah 5 stuck her hand in her pocket really fast  
  
Numbah 3 smiled and stood next to numbah 5 "Who's drivin'?" Numbah 4 asked, they all took a step back Numbah 3 looked around "Wussyss!!" Numbah 3 jumped in the driver's seat  
  
"OoOoOo Numbah 4 sit next to your girlfriend!" Numbah 1 whispered to Numbah 4 growled like a pit bull Numbah 1 backed up "Sorry!" Numbah 4 sat next to Numbah 3  
  
Numbah 1 sat in the back seat with Numbah 5 and Numbah 2 in the 3rd back seat with the suit cases piled next to him  
  
"Giddy Up!" Numbah 3 started the car and it lunged forword and she drove "Where's the map Numbah 1 and where we going?" Numbah 3 asked with her eyes still on the road  
  
"Were going to Los Angeles and the map is..........Numbah 2 get your butt off the map!"Numbah one yelled "Oops..." he got it and threw it to Numbah 4 he caught it like he would a football he opened it and pointed to Los Angeles for Numbah 3  
  
"Thanks.." She mummered She Pulled over to fill the Gas tank when she drove 10 miles everyone jumped out and stretched and ran around playing Keep away from Number one  
  
Numbah 2 ran past the car and threw the big underwear that was rolled into a little ball to Numbah 4, he grabbed it and Jumped on top of the car and yelled " IM KING OF THIS JUNG-.... GAS PLACE!!"  
  
Numbah 1 tackled Numbah 4 they both fell off the car and landed hard on the floor "Oww!! My spine!!" Numbah 4 said in a low scary voice sounding like an old man  
  
"Faker!" Numbah 1 snatched the underwear from him and stuffed it into his suit case  
  
"Everyone in the car!!" Numbah 3 yelled everyone ran and jumped into the car and she started the car but Numbah 2 was last because he got snacks for everyone he went in the car and yelled  
  
"Who ordered the Super Creme Stuffed Twinkie!?" Numbah 2 shouted "I did!" Numbah 4 yelled Numbah 2 threw it Numbah 4 catched it and sucked out all the cream and Spit it at everyone  
  
"Ahhh!!!" everyone yelled Numbah 5 shook her soda can and opened it she laughed mischieviously  
  
And it became a food fight in the car.. Marshmellows, Gummy Bears, Chex Mix, and Gummy Worms were flying all over the place  
  
a marshmellow hit Numbah 3 "Hey im driving here!" she yelled playfully she grabbed a handful of chex mix and threw it over her shoulder her eyes still on the road......  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^ 1 hour later ^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
They have finally arrived the hotel! "Whoa! it isn't cruddy as i thought it was!" Numbah 4 yelled out the window Numbah 3 parked in a shade right under a tree Everyone jumped out and grabbed there suitcase's and raced in "Yaaaaaa!!!!! they screamed as they raced they went in  
  
"Yes? may i help you young fellow?" The cashier asked Numbah 1 "Yes, umm can you get 3 rooms for us please? you know one for every two of us.." Numbah one asked "But what about the 5th one?" she asked looking at Numbah 2 "I want mah own room lady!" he exclaimed "Okay..." she typed on the computer  
  
"Your names?" she asked Numbah 4 shoved Numbah 1 out of the way a said "Mah name is Wallaby Beetles.." he said "Can you spell that?" "W........A......L.....L....A....B.....Y...........B.....E......E.....T..... L.....E.....S.. GET IT LADY!?" he yelled "Uhhh..yes" "My name is Nigel Uno this is Kuki Sunban, Hoagie P. Gillian, and..... Abby Licoln" he blushed at Numbah 5's name..  
  
"Okay its all ready!" she gave them all pases to there room they raced up there Numbah 4 looked in his room "Oh no..." there was 1 problem there was 1 bed...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Diana0101: Well for your information 1 and 5 got 1 bed to...the lady gave them the couple room's  
  
Numbah 4: Crud...  
  
Diana0101: Cheer up! -pats numbah 4's head-  
  
Numbah 4 : Touch me again and you will never see daylight  
  
Diana0101: -Gets hand away from his fast as possible- Hmm...well wait till next week and i'll post it up..until then-  
  
Numbah 4: -inturrupets- Sock her!  
  
Audience Starts Socking Diana0101 to death  
  
Numbah 4 : -yells over the voices- TUNE IN NEXT TIME OR 4 CHAPTER!!!!! ^_^ v 


	4. Chapter 4!

Diana0101: Hello people!!  
  
Numbah 4: -yawns climbs chair and curls into a little ball and takes a nap-  
  
Diana0101: I have chapter 4!!!  
  
Numbah 4: im so tired.... I have to be in your new Fan Fic and I'll have to be a gladiato-  
  
Diana0101: -Puts hands on mouth and laughs nervously- well anyways! Enjoy! ^-^ V  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Review:"Okay it's all ready!" She gave them all passes to their room they raced up their Numbah 4 looked in his room "Oh no..." There was 1 problem there was 1 bed...  
  
"It won't be so bad...will it?" Numbah 3 asked in her innocent tone "Uhhh.... Well...Ummm..." he put his suitcase on the couch "I-I-I-I-I-I don't think sooo...." He started sweating nervously  
  
Sleeping with numbah 3 in one bed it's a dream come true but..Im to scared to react.... He thought nervously  
  
Numbah 3 started unpacking "Aren't you going to unpack?...Numbah 4?" She walked over to him and waved her hand in his face  
  
He slowly turned his face to her "Yes?" He asked "Don't worry numbah 4! Just pretend im a teddy bear!" She smiled trying to cheer him up  
  
"Come on!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him to the balcony  
  
" Look" she opened the door and let go of his hand "Wow..." he looked down it must of been at least 30 feet down but below he can see a water park and a pool below hey he thought  
  
"Numbah 3.... You trust me right?" She nodded "why?" She asked, he got up on the railing he grabbed her hand and pulled her with him  
  
"On the count of three we jump and we will fall in the water..." he said "What!?!?" She yelled  
  
"3!!" He jumped and pulled numbah 3 with him "Ahhhh!!!!" She screamed and numbah 4 held onto her, he pulled her close to him if there was any pain involved in this he will take it for her..  
  
SLoOoO0SH!!  
  
They both landed in the water he held her with one arm and swam to the top... "Numbah 3?" He shook her lightly she coughed and opened her eyes  
  
"Let's do it again!" She got up that she accidentally kissed him while she sat up Numbah 4 closed his eyes and wanted more but she gave him an inch he wanted a mile..  
  
Numbah 3 backed up really fast and put her hand over her mouth "Im so sorry Numbah 4!" She got up on her feet  
  
Numbah 4 got up to... "You don't have to be sorry Numbah 3... i know it was an accident.." He looked down at the floor and blushed a little  
  
Numbah 1 looked into the room and felt like screaming "there's 1 bed!?" Numbah 5 leaned against the doorway and smiled  
  
"Well you look at that.....A couples room Numbah 1, she thought we were you know..." she smiled Numbah 1 then put his suitcase on the couch  
  
"Numbah 5 likes the view out here comes over here!" Numbah 1 walked over there  
  
"Wow... this is great!" Numbah 1 smiled he turned and tripped over a rock that was laying on the balcony and fell on top of Numbah 5 they both fell to the floor  
  
Making Numbah 1 kissed her by accident Numbah 5 looked at him surprised he got up really fast "Uhhh...." He scratched the back of his head Numbah 5 got up and flinched at him nervously...  
  
"Im sorry" "Numbah 1 and 5 said at the same time "No i am" they both said at the same time  
  
"Uhhh.... See you later Numbah 5" he took off and bumped into Numbah 4  
  
"Just the person i wanted to see!" Numbah 1 said excitedly "Numbah 4? Numbah 3? What's wrong?" He asked  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Diana0101: -smiles- Aint that cute Numbah 4?  
  
Numbah 4: Yea if you like idiots tripping over rocks...  
  
Diana0101: Jerk.... Well anywho thanks for the reviews there was only one flame that i wasn't original but it doesn't matter really... -scratches head-  
  
Numbah 4: Yup! Stay tuned for chapter 5! 


	5. Chapter 5!

Mad Diana: I'm back with chapter 5! I am so sorry I haven't updated. But now I have, I've better get this story going!

* * *

"Just the person I wanted to see!" Numbah 1 said excitedly "Numbah 4? Numbah 3? What's wrong?" He asked.

Numbah 4 looked up at him nervously "Um, I rather not say."

Numbah 1 looked at him in confusion

"Numbah 1, I need to talk to ya." Numbah 4 said with concern creeping into his tone.

"Sur-" Numbah 4 dragged him into a room before he had a chance to finish.

"Nigel! How do you ask a girl out?"

"Wha- why do you ask that!?"

"Well you asked Lizzie out! How do you do it?" Numbah 4 said

"All you have to do is say Will you go out with me that's all!" Numbah 1 didn't want to discuss this with Numbah 4, Numbah 4 should have known how to ask girls out years ago!

"That's it, No candy or flowers?!" Numbah 4 exclaimed.

"No."

"A parade?"

"No."

" A cat?"

"No."

"A-

"NOOOOOO!!!!!"

"Sooorrrry!!!"

Numbah 1 stormed away to do better things then to babble like an inconsiderate weirdo with a blond idiot.

Numbah 4 sighed _This don't look easy. Why does he make look so easy?_ Numbah 4 thought swiftly. He walked into his and Numbah 3's room. As he walked in a shriek erupted into his mind. He looked quickly, Numbah 3 was changing and he walked in by accident. "Opps! I am so sorry!!!" He turned around really fast and stammered with the doorknob forgetting how to turn it.

"No, don't be sorry Numbah 4 it's my fault I should've done it in the bathroom." She said while quickly adjusting her bra and putting on her green hoodie.

"I want to give you your freedom Numbah 3.."

A couple of minutes later. Numbah 3 giggled "Thanks for not being a pervert and staring at me." She rested a hand on his shoulder to let him know it was okay to look now.

Numbah 4 jumped and swiftly looked and thought she was about to attack.

She giggled. "Im not going to slap you for looking at me Wally... besides all us girls have the same things and im sure you've seen a girl naked before. knowing how you are with 1 and 2."

Numbah 4 blushed, Numbah 2's curiosity got the best of him and he wondered a girl's breast looked like and asked Numbah 4 and 1 if they can go to the store to buy a magazine and of course like any other nasty magazine it showed a girl nude.

"Numbah 3..."

"Yes?"

"Willyougooutwithme?"

"Huh?" Numbah 3 tilted her head to the side confused.

Numbah 4 sighed.... "Will you.....Go out with me?"

* * *

Mad Diana: That is all. I promise I will update I wont forget this time... I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed me and waited for me to update. I wish I could do something in return.

-Gives you a large slice of cheese cake sprinkled with m&m's-


End file.
